Cosplaying, Beryl Style!
by StarryeyedRin
Summary: On a very hot, boring day in the netherworld, Raspberyl finds herself left with simply nothing to do. But she had to do something! She couldn't just sit around! No demon, not even a delinquent could handle doing nothing for long! But what... ?


Title: Cosplaying, Beryl style!

(Humor )

Summary: On a very, hot, boring day in the netherworld, even for a delinquent, Raspberyl decides it would be fun to cosplay as "the #1 honor-student". Why? Because she has nothing else to do. (A fairly silly oneshot, rated T because of slight crossdressing and strangeness. xD)

**A/N: I got this idea from drawing too many crossover pictures. XD**

**Lmao, this is what happens when someone ( *coughmecough * ) gets a little too bored. But then again, I always do. -shot-**

**Oh- and Disgaea 3 does not belong to me. Yesh. Neither does Mao or Raspberyl~**

* * *

Today, was a very boring day. Even for the netherworld.

The weather was overly hot, and barely anyone was fighting because of it. Picking up trash was suddenly boring, because there were no slugs that popped out of nowhere, and volunteering suddenly had gotten rarer then rare. Raspberyl had in fact, already done all her daily choirs, her homework, and had gone to all of her classes. There was just nothing left to do! And who wanted to do anything in this weather, anyway? So, what she did was sit and wait. Wait for what? She didn't know. But all she wanted to do was wait under the shade, because she didn't want to go out into the sunlight. Anymore sun on her arms, and she thought she would bake to death!

But waiting soon got tiresome. She didn't want to lay here for the whole day! She wanted some action! She wanted to do something other then just wait here! She craved some fighting, some adventure! But.. it was just to warm for that. What else was possible to do other then what she had already done in this 100 degree weather, she didn't know.

But then- it struck her. What if, she went over to Mao's house for the day? That was it! She'd already done all of her delinquent activities for the entire day, and she was pretty much dieing in her house without air conditioner. All those times she'd been over to Mao's house, it was always unusually cold. Even when the temperature had gotten up to even higher levels, like over 200 degrees, his house was still nice and cold. In fact, in those extreme temperatures she saw a lot of other people there too. Of course, it hadn't been long before Geoffrey had one day shooed all of them away. They were most likely all uninvited guests, anyway.

However, as she slowly got out of her shady spot, and made her way to Mao's castle, when she got there she noticed not a lot of people were there today. Just the usual prinnies, Mao's lackeys and then; Almaz and Sapphire by the front gate. Mao himself was nowhere to be seen, through. He was most likely inside his room, playing video games. The usual... Doesn't he ever get bored of doing that? She shrugged. But really, she knew the answer... apparently not.

And so, Raspberyl, as a delinquent, respectfully knocked on the front door. After a grumble, the door opened, and there was that butler of his; Geoffrey.

"Oh, errh... the young master does not allow visitors right now. Especially delinquents. Good day." He slammed the door in her face before she could say anything.

Well, that was unexpectedly rude. She held her arms to her sides and huffed, then knocked again. Again, the butler appeared from behind the door.

"Geoffrey, I'm sure Mao will allow me to visit. I've done so, before." Raspberyl explained.

"Yes, but right now- he specifically order me to not let anyone in. And that includes you. Again, good day." Again, another door slam.

Oh, so that was how it was going to be, was it? What was the matter with her visiting right now? She figured Geoffrey had something against delinquents to respond so rudely, but he was probably just doing his job. Well, if he wanted to play a game- then she'd play the game too.

She knocked again.

"Persistent, aren't we? But as I have said before, the young master does not allow visitors." Geoffrey said, about ready to shut the door again. She kept the doorway open with her hands before he could do so.

"Look Geoffrey, I've told you before-" she was cut off by another voice.

"Step aside, Geoffrey." A tiring, yet commanding voice, said. She recognized this one.

His butler stepped aside, and then she met eye to eye with Mao, her Rival and good friend. She took her hands off the door, and took a step back as he swung the door open.

"Heh, it was about time. Your butler is pretty stubborn, Mao." She joked.

"He's just doing his job- keeping intruders- like _you_, out." He rudely commented through gritted teeth. Apparently, Mao wasn't in the mood for visitors.

"I'm not an intruder, I'm a visitor. A friend. Besides- my air conditioner is broken." She explained cheerfully. Even in this devastatingly warm weather, she still acted nice.

"You came here, all because your air conditioner is broken? Well, you could have just bought a new one instead of coming to my house."

"But, there was also just nothing to do. I've already done all that I could. Plus this heat is unbearable. So, I guess the only thing I could do was to visit you."

"Y-yeah... sure. Come on in, I guess. . . . Just don't mess with my Slaystation Portable, or I'll send an army of brainwashed prinnies to assassinate you!"

She rolled her eyes as she stepped into his mansion. Honestly, he could be so stubborn sometimes.

* * *

She was sitting in his room, leaning against the wall, watching Mao play his Slaystation Portable. They both weren't really feeling talkative at the moment. Well, at least the temperature here was much nicer then outside.. but still, she found herself slowly become be-troubled. She was feeling bored again.

… But then this crazy idea popped into her head.

"Hey Mao..." She said slowly, and he lifted his head up from the Slaystation Portable.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy researching?" He gritted his teeth and fell back into his video game.

"Can I ... cosplay as you?" She asked innocently.

That had caught his attention. He took a moment to stared at her with this very weird look on his face.

"Wha-" Before he could finish his sentence, Beryl had already taken the glasses from his face and had pinned him to the floor, and was now tearing at his coat that he never wore properly.

"_Wh-what the hell are you doing_?" He yelled, his face turning crimson.

"Heh, relax Mao, I'm just taking the coat." She said, grinned, and somehow managed to take the coat off by undoing the chains. She swiped his coat quickly before jumping off of him and darting away from the room, now wearing his glasses and quickly pulling on his coat properly, because she felt like it.

….Well, almost properly. She had the over-sized sleeves on, but she had to quickly put the chains back in their place, which made it impossible to button up the jacket.

She grinned maniacally.

This was going to be _so_ much fun.

"Dammit Beryl, give me my stuff back!" Mao shouted in anger, reaching to try to snap his coat and glasses back, and _trying to see_. but before he could, Beryl had already ran out of the room, and down the hall... and out of the castle, completely out of his view.

And she didn't even care it was extremely high degrees out there.

"_Damn that delinquent!" _Mao thought, gritting his teeth.

And for this, Mao felt completely embarrassed that he had the #1 delinquent walking around, wearing his coat and glasses. And mimicking his attitude. And outright copying his laugh. _And not being delinquent like she should be! _

"MUHAHAHAHA!" Cackled a devious Beryl from the distance.

He gritted his teeth as she copied his laugh style.

"_So this is cosplay? . . . _

_. . . . It's scary."_

* * *

**A/N: I have fun writing weird stories like this for some reason. o_o;;**

**I'd like to note I'm not bashing cosplay. In fact, if it wasn't so expensive and if I had more experience at sewing (don't even have a sewing machine here!) , I'd totally do it. I would go as Beryl, of course. ;3 Maybe Mao, but thats because his coat he never wears properly is so dang cool. Or a cosplaying Beryl. Lol. XD**

**Anyways...**

**Mao dislikes Cosplaying. :O Not me. **


End file.
